To maintain the on-going overall alcoholism program on the Swinomish Reservation and in doing so the objectives would continue to be: (a) to help the Swinomish Indians to focus on solutions for the alcoholic and the alcoholism problems, and (b) the entire community would be exposed in one way or another to a preventive alcoholism program. The program director would serve as a counselor as well as an information and referral source. The youth counselor/supervisor will counsel and supervise the youth, as well as initiating activities in a strong attempt at preventive alcoholism.